1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a winding device for a material web, e.g., a paper web, with a reel slitting device.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Before paper webs are ready for delivery, they must be wound into partial rolls sized for use by the purchaser from so-called jumbo (or parent) rolls that are produced at the exit of the web producing machine or after glazing. In many cases, a winding tube made of, e.g., cardboard, is used as a roll core for these partial rolls. The finished rolls may be produced to have a width of, e.g., approximately 0.4 to 3.8 m, and a diameter of, e.g., approximately 0.3 to 2.0 m.
As noted above, the rolls that are characterized as "finished rolls" are often produced by a paper web that is unwound from the jumbo or parent roll, cut to a desired width, and wound onto the roll core. A jumbo roll generally has a length of web sufficient to produce several finished rolls. In a transition from one finished roll to the next, it is desired to keep expense as low as possible. This is particularly true when the winding device is a component of a reel slitting device because, upon obtaining desired diameters for the finished rolls, a large number of new winding tubes must be supplied to the winding device.